Users of various computing devices, such as mobile terminals, may oftentimes desire to establish communications between the computing devices for various purposes, such as to share content, e.g., videos, images, documents, etc. Various techniques exist in order to facilitate communications between computing devices including direct communications between the computing devices, such as via local area networks, Bluetooth or the like, as well as indirect communications supported by wide area networks, e.g., the Internet, cellular networks or the like. While these techniques permit computing devices to communicate, each of the techniques generally require one or both of the computing devices, or the users of the computing devices, to perform a somewhat involved sequence of operations in order to establish the communications between the computing devices. The users of at least some computing devices may not wish to perform the procedures necessary to establish communications, either because of a lack of familiarity with the procedures, a desire to avoid the time required to perform the procedures or for a myriad of other reasons.
For example, in order to establish communications or to otherwise pair computing devices via Bluetooth, a user may be required to review a list of advertised computing devices and to select the computing device with which to pair. The subsequent pairing may, in turn, require the use of special codes. Not only does the review of the list of advertised devices require the user to expend time and to divert their attention from other activities, but the user must be able to identify the computing device with which to pair. In some instances, the user may not wish to expend the time required to review the list of advertised devices and make a selection and, even in an instance in which a user does the review the list of advertised devices, the user may not be able to identify the computing device with which to pair from the list. Consequently, there may be a number of instances in which it may be desirable to establish communications or to otherwise pair computing devices, such as to share content or the like, but in which such a pairing is not effected.